Redeemer
by Dingo32
Summary: While Clark and chloe are investigating an unauthorised science experiment at S.T.A.R. Labs that has resulted in a massive blackout in Metropolis Clark is accidentally blasted into another universe. How will he deal with suddenly finding himself in the middle of the land of fire? And having to care for a badly injured and foul mouthed former Sound Kunoichi?
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

Now on with the story.

**Chapter 1**

The Elemental Nations, Earth 2.

The Land of Fire, a few miles from the Valley of the End.

The Land of Fire's massive wooded expanse was broken seemingly out of the blue by a recently created clearing leaving a huge field of stumps and fallen timber sheared off and sliced into pieces as if by gigantic blades.

Somewhere in the middle of all that mess there was somebody half buried under all of that wood, a girl, about fourteen years old with bright red hair, if she were standing she would have come to less than five feet tall, and she was dressed in a loose fitting gray outfit with a thick purple rope wrapped around her waist and tied in a massive bow at the small of her back that reached right up to her shoulders.

The girl lay motionless, from a distance she would have appeared dead, but if one were to get closer and check they would find that she was in fact still breathing, still alive, albeit badly injured, she had lain there nearly twenty four hours, left to die since the events that had injured her and left her trapped under those logs, unconscious, occasionally coughing up some blood.

Gradually the girl began to regain consciousness, there were subtle signs at first, her brow tightened, she began to breathe faster and more deeply, and finally her eyes sluggishly opened, and the girl began to take stock of her situation, brown eyes carefully gauging the predicament she was in, and it was a dire one indeed.

The girl; Tayuya, tried to shift into a more workable position, and immediately thought better of it, biting back a scream of pain as agony shot up her injured legs.

"Fuck that hurt," she hissed through clenched teeth, her face screwed up as she waited for the pain to ebb to a more bearable level.

She tried to activate her curse seal to heal her injuries and give her the strength to get free, only to find that it wouldn't work, panicking she felt at the nape of her neck for the slightly raised pattern of the curse mark-.

-And found that it wasn't there anymore.

That curse mark could only have disappeared if Orochimaru himself had willed it to do so, most likely to reclaim the power he had lost giving her that mark.

He'd taken it away, right when she needed it most, Tayuya's teeth ground together in anger, after how loyally she'd served him, after all the things she had done for him without question, things that she really didn't want to do, things that gave her endless sleepless nights for the nightmares and the guilt.

She had served him because she had been all alone with nobody who cared about her when he had found her, he had taken her in, told her that he cared about her, told her that he was trying to create a better world, and she had believed him and served him faithfully.

But it had all been a lie.

He'd never truly cared about her, Tayuya realised that now, he'd seen her and the rest of his servants as nothing more than tools to be used, then cast aside like so much garbage when they were of no further use to him, and when it suited his purposes Orochimaru had abandoned her.

Tayuya had looked up to him once.

She had idolised him and loved him as though he were the father that she had in actual fact never been fortunate enough to know.

Now she hated him with every part of her soul.

If she could have she would have crawled to the leaf village broken legs and all, even if it took her a whole year to get there and ratted the bastard out to his enemies, with the curse seal gone she'd finally be able to do so without him killing her instantly.

Except she couldn't get free of these fucking logs, her teeth ground louder as her anger and frustration mounted.

"That cocksucking bastard," Tayuya finally snarled in a venomous tone "he fucking cut me off."

One question flitted through her mind as she seethed in anger.

_Now what do I do?_

As she lay there thinking and struggling futilely to shift the logs off of herself between swearing and grinding her teeth in frustration along with the occasional gasp of pain Tayuya became aware of a strange rumbling sound overhead, craning her neck she caught sight of a fireball in the sky above her descending rapidly, and heading uncomfortably close to her direction.

Anger was quickly forgotten as fear set in, she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that it wouldn't hit her.

A few seconds later she heard a loud crash, and a shockwave passed through where she was lying causing the logs on top of her to shift and sending fresh agony through her injured body.

"Agh, fuck," the foulmouthed redhead swore in agony "as if my luck wasn't fucked up enough already now a fucking meteor hits near where I'm trapped under logs with broken fucking bones and shakes thing up."

When Tayuya was finally able to think about something besides how much her injuries hurt she turned her head to the left where the crash had come from.

About a hundred yards away a column of smoke rose into the air from a crater that was at least thirty foot across with smashed timber blasted out from it, not really that surprising after a meteor hit.

What was surprising was that a moment later a hand reached out of the crater.

The hand was followed by an arm, a shoulder and then an entire body, a man in his early twenties, tall, solidly built with dark hair, he was wearing an outfit that consisted of a blue shirt, blue trousers, sturdy leather boots and a red jacket, all of which were looking rather tattered.

But surprisingly the man himself seemed to be unharmed.

Even more surprising was the Chakra that Tayuya could sense from this stranger, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

The first strange thing about this man's Chakra was how much he had, it was literally staggering, even Jinchuuriki didn't have that much.

The second strange thing about his Chakra was how it felt, otherworldly, almost-alien.

_What the fuck?_ Tayuya wondered _that Chakra is the weirdest shit I've ever felt and he's still in one piece after that hit when he should be jelly, just what the hell is he?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter2**

Earth 1; Metropolis USA

The basement of the S.T.A.R. Labs complex

Chloe Sullivan was known to be a lot of things, an incredibly loyal friend, creative with her speech, at times brave almost to the point of foolhardiness and truly passionate about those things she considered to be important, she was also an incredibly nice girl with a good sense of humour.

But what few people knew about her was that she also had one hell of a temper.

This wasn't very well known as she didn't get truly angry over little things, only those things that really mattered-.

-Like when one of her closest friends was _killed _right in front of her.

"All right you two," she growled menacingly, hands clenched into white knuckled fists at her sides, eyes narrowed dangerously, her whole body tense with anger and thoroughly red in the face as she stared down the two cowering scientists "you have about thirty seconds to convince me why I shouldn't take that fire axe out in the hall to your little science project here and have the two of you arrested for manslaughter."

"Um-well," the younger scientist, Daniel Santiago began nervously "because if you do that you won't be able to get your friend back."

"Get him back?" Chloe questioned sceptically "you idiots just _vaporised _him."

The elder of the two scientists, Steven Platt, looked at her nervously.

"Actually we didn't," Platt corrected her "this ray," he indicated the device that had caused Clark to disappear right before her eyes "isn't the weapon you think it is, it's actually a transportation beam that we were secretly working on to pierce the barrier between realities."

"And blacking out half the city with," added another voice from behind Chloe, that of the man who was effectively the boss of the two scientists in front, Doctor Emil "at this point you two are both lucky to still have your jobs, and your freedom for that matter. Whether or not you keep either of those things will depend upon you finding a way to bring Mister Kent home."

"So what twilight zone did you send him to?" Chloe asked, massaging her temples in an attempt to clear away the headache that was starting there, she didn't need this stress, it'd been less than a week since she'd had to save Clark's cousin from the clutches of Lex Luthor, so said cousin could then save Clark from Lionel Luthor's damnable kryptonite cage.

"We're-not exactly sure," Platt replied nervously.

"Come again?" Chloe asked in a frighteningly even voice

"Err, the device wasn't properly calibrated," Santiago told her "he could have been sent to just about any reality in the entire multiverse."

Chloe massaged her temples harder, her headache was getting worse, she really didn't need this on top of Veritas, her meteor infection and God knows what else.

"Forget the science project," Chloe told the two targets of her ire icily "if you don't find a way to get my friend back I will take that fire axe _to your heads._"

Santiago swallowed nervously and backed up a few steps, turning pale as he did, Platt followed suit.

"And in the meantime," Emil added in a voice of absolute authority "get all of this equipment ready for transport; we're moving it to another facility _outside _the city limits and on independent power, where it won't cause _another _blackout."

Earth 2

Clark Kent stretched briefly to work the kinks out of his muscles after climbing out of the crater he had made when he hit the ground after falling to earth from the upper edge of the atmosphere when he had suddenly been _teleported _there; and tried to figure out where he was.

_Now let's see, _Clark thought to himself _Forest full of really tall trees, and-What the hell happened here?_

He was standing in the middle of a recently created clearing full of trees that had been felled and sliced into pieces simultaneously as though by dozens of massive blades leaving them lying haphazardly on top of one another.

_Some kind of metahuman power obviously, I really don't want to run into whoever did this._

His musing was interrupted by a stifled gasp of pain coming from about a hundred yards away, a normal person wouldn't have been able to hear it, but Clark's ears picked it up easily.

Turning in the direction of the sound Clark quickly spotted the person who had made it, a young girl with bright red hair, obviously injured and in pain, trapped by the tons of fallen tree lying on top of the lower half of her body as she looked fearfully in his direction.

_She must have seen me hit the ground and emerge without a scratch, _Clark realised as he quickly walked over to her.

The girl's eyes went wide with fear as he approached and her struggles to get free of the logs became frantic, that hurt Clark a little, he didn't want people to be afraid of him, this was one of the chief reasons why he kept his abilities secret.

"It's okay," Clark told the girl in the most reassuring tone he could manage "I won't hurt you, I'm here to help, don't be afraid."

"I-I'm not fucking afraid okay," the girl stammered in obvious fear "I'm just sick of being under these fucking logs."

The girl's fear had subsided and she no longer struggled futilely to get free, but she still eyed Clark distrustfully.

"You need to be more convincing when you say that," Clark replied with a smirk "but like I said, you can trust me."

The girl's eyes blazed indignantly.

"I told you I wasn't scared, are you fucking deaf?"

"I hear better than anybody else on the planet," Clark informed her "and I could hear your heart pounding in your chest at a million miles an hour."

The girl seemed at a loss for words for a moment; then she bit back with a sharp retort.

"That's anger you dipshit."

"Well it is now," Clark acknowledged with a shrug.

"It was all along," the girl insisted, her eyes blazing.

"For what exactly?" Clark asked, trying to hold in his laughter.

"For shaking around these fucking logs I'm trapped under," The girls replied after a moment of obvious thought, obvious to Clark's eyes anyway "Do you know how much that hurt? _And what's so fucking funny?_"

"Nothing," Clark replied as he finally got a hold of himself enough to focus on the task at hand "It's just that you remind me of a friend of mine, just with a lot more foul language."

"Got a problem with that?" the girl asked, crossing her arms defiantly, seeing as they were thankfully still free of the logs.

"Not at all."

"Good," The girl replied with a slightly smug expression.

"Oh, and I'm sure it's completely my fault some idiot teleported me into the upper atmosphere because he couldn't keep control of his crap science project."

At this the girl actually smirked.

"Totally and completely," she insisted almost petulantly.

"In any case," Clark continued casually "if you're sick of being trapped under all that wood, let's get it off of you."

The girl opened her mouth to ask just how the hell he was going to do that then seemed to change her mind as Clark began picking up the logs on top of her legs and throwing them off of her, the girl went wide eyed as she watched Clark picking huge logs that had to weigh several tons each and tossing them around like firewood, within a couple of minutes the girl was free of the logs.

"So," Clark smiled cheerfully as he knelt down beside the girl "my name's Clark, what's yours?"

The girl, still wide eyed from what she had just seen finally found her voice again after a few moments and gave Clark his answer.

"Err-I'm Tayuya."

**Replies to reviews.**

**GenoBeast; Clark will be learning some skills **_**from**_** the leaf ninja later on, not Jutsus though, just some basic skills that will allow him to control his existing powers better, and maybe take one step closer to figuring out how to fly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 3**

After freeing Tayuya Clark immediately set about assessing her injuries both with his normal eyes and with his X-Ray vision.

Legs broken, obviously, but they were clean breaks and should heal well given time and the right medical care.

Cracked ribs; no surprise there, thankfully not broken right through.

Hemorrhaging in the lungs, definite cause for concern, it would explain why she was coughing up blood though.

A concussion, possible cause for concern, but only time would tell on that one.

As Clark set about applying splints to Tayuya's legs using strips of fabric from his half destroyed jacket to tie them in place; he started to engage her in conversation.

"So how did you end up in this situation?" he asked the teenager in an amenable tone "I'm guessing that you were in some kind of battle involving superhuman powers of some sort."

"That would be a good guess," Tayuya confirmed "most battles between ninja would be considered superhuman I guess."

"Ninja with superpowers?" Clark was perplexed.

"Of course dipshit," Tayuya replied impatiently as he began splinting her right leg "we ninja have 'superpowers' given to us by our ability to control Chakra, the whole fucking world knows that."

"Everybody in the world? Umm, where are we exactly?" Clark asked feeling absolutely certain that he wouldn't like the answer he was going to get.

"In the land of fire," Tayuya replied even more impatiently "surely you've heard of it, it's one of the elemental nations for fuck's sake, the five most powerful nations on Earth."

That was when the penny dropped, and Clark realized that getting home was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

"Five most powerful nations on Earth, on-_this_ Earth, oh hell."

"What?" Tayuya asked, her impatience slowly giving way to concern.

"The ray that idiot of a scientist hit me with," Clark replied, fighting the urge to tear out his hair in frustration as he realized the situation he was in "it didn't just teleport me into the upper atmosphere; it blasted me into another universe."

Tayuya's mouth dropped open as Clark dropped the same bomb on her that had just been dropped on him, her first instinct was to call him crazy, and disbelieve him, but she knew that it explained a lot of things about this guy, starting with how he had literally dropped out of the sky.

And also how nobody had ever mentioned him before despite the fact that he was quite likely the most powerful being on the planet; and of course his lack of recognition when she had mentioned the Land of Fire and the elemental nations.

"Holy shit," Tayuya remarked at last "fate has royally screwed you over, and I thought my situation was bad."

"I know," Clark replied pacing frantically back and forth having finished applying Tayuya's splints "how the hell do I get home?"

"You may have to start calling this world your home," Tayuya replied bluntly "and stop pacing, I'm nauseous enough already."

"Not what I wanted to hear," Clark replied as he tried hard to stand in one spot "Chloe must be worried sick about me, if she doesn't think I was vaporized."

"Well you could try Konoha, also known as the leaf village, I can direct you there, but I should warn you, I was kinda on the wrong side in the battle that got me injured like this so they probably won't give me a very warm welcome," Tayuya told him shamefacedly.

"You were attacking them?" Clark inquired sharply.

"More like abducting one of their people," Tayuya replied sadly, noticing Clark's sharp look of disapproval she clarified "but I was only doing it for the approval of someone who I _thought _actually cared about me."

"Please elaborate," Clark requested mildly, his expression distrusting.

_Well I guess I'd better, _Tayuya thought gravely _I can tell being dishonest with this guy isn't going to be a very smart thing to do__._

"The bastard I was working for-when he found me I was an orphan living on the streets, I didn't have anybody who gave a shit about me, he took me in, convinced me that he cared about me, convinced me that what he was doing was to make the world better, trained me to fight for him, I served him loyally," her fists clenched angrily as the feeling of betrayal came back "but it was all just fucking lies, he threw me away like trash when I was of no further use to him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 4**

Earth 1

Kara Zor El, or Kara Kent as she was known here on Earth was waiting impatiently at the Daily Planet for Chloe and Kal to return, having been convinced to wait there until they got back by Kal

Kal had argued that it was best for her to remain here ready to go if another crisis should pop up while they were investigating the blackout.

Kara suspected that Kal was just being overprotective _as usual._

She found herself fighting the urge to start pacing, or drumming her fingers on the desktop, or tapping her foot on the floor, or any one of hundreds of signs that she was reaching the end of her patience.

_For Rao's sake _Kara thought impatiently _what the Sheol is keeping Chloe and Kal, it's not like them to be gone this long._

If she had to wait much longer, Kara decided, then she was going to fly down to S.T.A.R. Labs herself and find out just what was going on, and if anybody had hurt her cousin Rao help them.

Just as Kara was about to fly down to S.T.A.R. Labs in full rescue mode Chloe walked back in and made her way back over to the desk Kara was waiting at, Chloe-but no Kal.

Okay, now she was _really_ worried.

"Chloe? Where's Clark?" _Clark _Kara reminded herself she had to remember to call him that and not Kal El.

"Umm- I don't think I want to discuss that here Kara," Chloe told the young Kryptonian gravely; clearly this was not a good sign "can we go somewhere private and talk?"

"Sure," Kara replied, her face taking on an expression of concern, or greater concern rather.

Kara wondered if Kryptonians could still get grey hairs under a yellow sun.

In any case this did not bode well.

Earth 2

The Hokage Tower in Konoha.

Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village had been in the middle of some paperwork that she had been putting off for far too long (and had been nagged into making a start on by Shizune) not that Tsunade could blame her she privately admitted.

Now all that was forgotten as she sensed the presence of something powerful and unlike anything she had ever sensed before;

The sheer amount of Chakra radiated by this-whatever was unbelievable and the Chakra itself felt strange-otherworldly.

_Where is it coming from? _Tsunade wondered as she tried to trace the strange Chakra back to its source, until she finally got a fix on it near the Valley of the End, all that distance and it could still be sensed.

Tsunade remembered what had taken place there less than a day ago, hopefully what she was sensing was not connected to that but she needed to be certain.

"Shizune," Tsunade called loudly, Shizune didn't take long to answer.

"I felt it too Lady Tsunade," Shizune informed the Hokage as she entered "and smoke is rising from the location that it's coming from."

"We need to know if this is a threat or not," Tsunade surmised, all business "and if it is, just what exactly we are dealing with, I'm going to send a team there to scout the area and find out what this is, gather the following shinobi; Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata for scouting purposes also Yui Kurenai to lead the team and provide genjutsu support if a quick escape under fire is needed."

"I'll do so immediately."

"Good," Tsunade replied, her brow creasing, but with puzzlement rather than worry "don't be long; time may not be on our side here."

As Shizune left Tsunade found herself musing over just what this was, it was powerful to be sure, frighteningly so, however she couldn't sense anything evil from whatever this was, whilst this was reassuring it was also puzzling.

_Just what are you? _Tsunade wondered.

Clark gave Tayuya a look of sympathy as she related to him the way she had been used and then cast aside, his heart went out to her as she told him the story.

"Betrayal," Clark finally replied, nodding solemnly "it's an ugly thing."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience Clark," Tayuya observed, damn that girl was perceptive, but then she was a ninja as far as he could figure.

"I am," Clark replied sadly.

"So who was the bastard that betrayed you?"

"A man who I thought for many years was my friend, he suspected that I had-abilities, and you must understand that super powers of any kind aren't common in the world I call home, my whole life I've kept my powers secret because I worried what people might think of me if they knew I was different, and I worried that they might be afraid of me."

"Understandable when you put it in that perspective," Tayuya noted "I take it the fucker wouldn't respect your privacy though?"

"No," Clark agreed "Lex always was too pushy for his own good, he kept having me investigated _behind my back_ even after he'd promised to stop, put me through tests to try and confirm his suspicions and in doing so put my life and those of my friends in danger and made me less and less willing to trust him."

"Good instincts Clark," Tayuya replied seriously "he was probably trying to figure out how to exploit your power for his own ends, bastard sounds just like Orochimaru."

"Later on he probably was and still is, he certainly tried to brainwash my cousin against me," Clark agreed "so-Orochimaru, is that-?"

"The asshole I was working for?" Tayuya asked rhetorically "yeah, and since my legs are fucked up I can't kick his ass myself, even if I had enough power to do it, so the next best thing is going to the Leaf Village and telling them everything I know about him so they can fuck him up, and if I'm lucky they'll agree to heal me in exchange, unless you want to fuck him up for me."

"My priority right now is making sure you get the medical attention you need," Clark vowed "and I'll make damn sure that you get it."

"I appreciate it," Tayuya replied "if you're lucky you may even find someone who can help you get home, if nothing else you should be able to find a place to live while you're here in this world."

"Well let's get going then," Clark decided as he knelt down to pick the girl up bridal style, pausing as he saw something cylindrical and metallic sticking out between two logs, cloven in half, he leant over and fished it out.

"What's this?" Clark asked no one in particular as he picked it up for a closer look and saw what it was "A flute?"

Clark noticed the way Tayuya was looking sadly at the two halves of what had once been a musical instrument, he had a feeling he knew why.

"Is it yours?" he asked, indicating the flute as he passed it to her.

"Yes, it is," Tayuya replied solemnly as she took the sliced in half flute from him "it used to be my mother's."

"I'm sorry," Clark told Tayuya sympathetically as he picked her up and waited for her to give directions while she sadly examined the sliced halves of her treasured flute "all I have left of my father is a wristwatch, I know how upset I'd be if anything happened to that."

Finally Tayuya pointed out a direction for him.

"That way Clark."


	5. Chapter 5

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 5**

Earth 1

A storage room at the Daily Planet, Metropolis

"So you're telling Clark has been blasted into another universe?" Kara asked as Chloe finished relaying the story of what had happened "and we have no clue which one? You should have let me go with you to check out the source of the blackout."

"And then you might have been blasted there as well," Chloe replied smoothly "and we would be without anybody who can fill in for Clark as a protector until we find a way to get him back."

"I guess," Kara admitted "can we get him back?"

"According to the two scientists who screwed up and sent him it's possible," Chloe told her "from what they told me each reality has its own subatomic vibration on a specific frequency, all objects that have been a part of a given reality for a significant period of time share the same frequency, for the moment however Clark's subatomic vibration would still be matched to _this _reality."

"So we can possibly find the reality he has been sent to by scanning other realities for objects with vibrational frequencies matching this universe," Kara surmised "but if I understand correctly we only have limited time in which to do that, how long until his vibrational frequency matches that of the reality he has been sent to?"

"One month."

"That's not a lot of time to scan an infinite multiverse."

"It gets worse," Chloe added "the focusing array on the device overloaded and suffered damage when the device was fired uncalibrated, it'll take something like two weeks to fix."

"Leaving just two weeks to scan for Clark," Kara noted "this is not good."

"I put in a call to Oliver Queen about this," Chloe added to try and brighten up the mood "he has his best people working on trying to speed up the repairs; we might be able to gain a few days that way."

"I hope so," Kara replied "we need all we can get."

Earth 2

Clark had stopped for the night, he might not have needed to rest, but in her injured state Tayuya certainly did and sleeping while being carried was asking a bit much.

Clark had got a camp fire going and had even found some plants and berries that were safe to eat, and had caught a rabbit for some meat, they had both eaten their fill for the night however Tayuya's appetite seemed to have suffered due to her injuries, that wasn't surprising

_At least she's not coughing up blood anymore._

She was still looking sadly at the sliced halves of her flute though so Clark decided to try and cheer her up a bit.

"Here," he said gently, holding out his hand "maybe I can fix it."

"How?" Tayuya asked as she passed him the sliced in half flute.

"Just watch," Clark replied as he pushed the two sliced halves back together, making sure they matched exactly, then he focused his heat vision down as fine as he could, using a low powered burst of heat to weld the metal back together, keeping the beam focused on the point where the metal was sliced through and turning the musical instrument as he did to make sure that he joined the two halves back together properly.

A quick blast of freeze breath afterward to cool the metal back down and Tayuya's flute was ready to make music again; he passed it back to her.

With a smile Tayuya eagerly accepted her repaired flute, blowing a few notes on it as she simply played the music that popped into her head, no need for genjutsu here after all.

"Wow," Clark observed "you're quite good."

"Thanks," Tayuya replied, still smiling slightly "and thanks for repairing my flute too, that heat blast thing out of the eyes and the freeze breath was some pretty cool shit Clark."

"I've been meaning to ask something-."

"What?"

"You mentioned Chakra before," Clark reminded her "what exactly is Chakra?"

"The textbook definition would be a combination of physical and spiritual energy," Tayuya told him "or to put it in a way that everybody can understand, it's life energy, all living things have it, but only certain people can use it, all beings of great power use Chakra whether they realize it or not."

"I see; the energy of the body and the energy of the spirit combine to become the energy of life."

"Exactly," Tayuya replied, clearly impressed at Clark's grasp of the concept "that brings me to a question of my own Clark, why does your Chakra feel so weird? And why do you have so much?"

"Well, I absorb sunlight, convert it into what you call physical energy and store it like a battery, and from what you just told me it would seem I combine it with my spiritual energy to become Chakra," Clark replied.

"That kicks ass, wish I could do that," Tayuya smirked "you must also have a lot of spiritual energy to do that without even realizing it, but what about the other part of my question, why does your Chakra feel so weird?"

Clark sighed, she wasn't going to let this go, he could tell, best just to tell her and get it over with.

"In the year of 1989 by my world's calendar my hometown of Smallville was struck by a devastating meteor shower," Clark began "many were killed, and the meteor shower brought to earth a new mineral known simply as meteor rock by most people, however, more than just meteors came down that day, there were also two spacecraft."

"Spaceships?" Tayuya asked "that's some weird shit, but considering your weird Chakra I'm keeping an open mind."

"Yes, spaceships all right," Clark replied "one containing a teenage girl, and the other containing an infant, the one containing the girl landed in the lake created by the Reeves dam where the girl in question would remain in suspended animation for the next eighteen years."

"And the one with the baby?"

"That one landed near a road," Clark told her "the baby inside was found a short distance away by a young couple, Jonathan and Martha Kent, who were unable to have children of their own, they took the boy in, raised him as their own, and they named their adopted son-."

"-Clark," Tayuya realized "they named their son Clark, that boy was you wasn't he?"

Clark nodded

"You mentioned that you have a cousin," Tayuya remembered "the girl who was in the other ship, is she-?"

"-My cousin?" Clark supplied "yes."

"Do you know what your home planet is called?"

"It was called Krypton," Clark told the young girl.

"_Was _called Krypton?"

"It's gone now, it was destroyed; the meteor shower was fragments of my home planet dragged in the wake of my ship, it's my fault those people died in the meteor shower."

"Okay that's fucked up," Tayuya decided "but those deaths weren't your fault Clark; you were only a baby at the time for fuck's sake. You had no control over any of that."

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself," Clark replied quietly, sorrow evident in his eyes "and-thanks for saying that Tayuya."

"Did anybody besides you and your cousin survive the destruction of Krypton?" Tayuya asked; trying to take Clark's mind off the subject of the meteor shower and the deaths it had caused.

"Not as far as I know," Clark told her "to my knowledge Kara and I are all that's left."

"That is definitely a fucked up situation," Tayuya stated in blunt assessment.

"I've gotten used to it," Clark replied solemnly.

"Well, I should get some sleep now," Tayuya decided as she saw that Clark's origin was something of a troubled subject for him and lay down beside the fire to sleep "good night Clark."

Clark took off his ruined jacket and held it out to her.

"Here," he offered "it's not much but it should help keep some of the chill off."

"Thanks Clark, night."

After a short while Tayuya drifted off into a fitful, sleep, unable to sleep deeply because of the pain of her injuries, Clark watched her for a time, once again feeling sympathy for her situation.

_Poor kid _he thought, _she doesn't deserve to suffer like this, if I ever run into that Orochimaru bastard I-._

Clark sighed, unclenching the fist he had clenched in anger as the red glow faded from his eyes.

_I don't know what I'll do._


	6. Chapter 6

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 6**

Hyuuga Hinata was on high alert travelling through the nighttime forest, leaping from branch to branch as she looked ahead with her Byakugan for any threats to the team or any sign of their quarry; the mission was fairly simple, yet with a significant element of risk.

Step one; locate the anomaly.

Step two; determine if the anomaly is a threat to Konoha or the Land of Fire.

Step three; if the anomaly is a threat determine just what the village is up against and report back as quickly as possible so that appropriate action can be taken.

The urgency of the mission had been made plain, they were not to stop at all until they had the information the village needed and had reported back.

Locating the anomaly looked like it was going to be fairly simple; as they got closer Hinata found that she could sense it, just as her sensei and team leader Kurenai could.

Shino for his part was periodically sending a Kikai bug ahead to search for the source of the strange Chakra, Hinata watched out of the corner of her eye seeing him pause on a branch as one of them reported back, conferring with it briefly.

"Found it," Shino announced after a moment "it's a man, with Chakra unlike anything seen before," Shino pointed about thirty degrees to the left of the direction they had been travelling "he's half a mile that way, and he has a girl with him."

"Understood," their team leader, Kurenai replied, taking in this new information "have your bugs show us the way."

Shino nodded as he released a small cloud of his insects, giving them instructions to home in on the strange Chakra, within minutes the team was heading after the insects as fast as they could move whilst still maintaining their stealth.

As they neared their destination Kurenai addressed her team, reminding them of their orders.

"Remember," she told them "we are to avoid detection at all costs, when we near the anomaly find concealed locations to observe him and his companion from within sight of each other and myself."

Once they were in a position to be able to observe the subject of their curiosity Hinata quickly found a location on a branch hidden from the stranger's view by thick foliage that she was certain he wouldn't be able to see through.

However, with the Byakugan at her disposal Hinata could.

Activating her Byakugan Hinata began to quietly observe the two people on the other side of the foliage, starting with the girl.

The girl had bright red hair, she was asleep by a campfire; the half shredded remains of a red jacket thrown over her upper torso, her legs were splinted, apparently broken, Hinata also noted what she could see of the clothes the girl was wearing.

The girl was from the Sound.

_Okay don't jump to conclusions, _Hinata told herself _just because he saved the life of a kunoichi from the Sound doesn't mean that he's with the Sound himself, he's probably just compassionate by nature._

Turning slightly to her left and deactivating her Byakugan for the moment Hinata waved slightly to catch her sensei's attention, Kurenai turned in her direction a moment later.

'_The girl is from the Sound__'_Hinata mouthed in Kurenai's direction, Kurenai nodded, pointing at her eyes with two fingers and then pointing forward to indicate that Hinata should continue observing, nodding Hinata turned her head forward again and activated her Byakugan.

As Hinata continued observing the two she noted that the girl was shifting fitfully in her sleep, apparently in a lot of pain, the man, dressed entirely in blue was watching her with an expression of sympathy on his face.

_I think he definitely saved her because he felt compassion for her, _Hinata noted, then activated the part of her Byakugan that allowed her to see Chakra and Chakra networks, what she saw nearly blinded her.

The basic structure of the Chakra network was human enough, but there the similarity ended, the Chakra flowing through it was incredible, it wasn't the blue of normal human Chakra nor the green of healing Chakra or even the red color of demonic Chakra, it was _gold _and it was bright, so bright, like looking into the heart of the sun.

Hinata quickly deactivated that part of her Byakugan before she lost the use of her eyes altogether.

Just what was he?

_A star in human form? _Hinata wondered.

Deactivating her Byagukan entirely Hinata once again turned in Kurenai's direction, Kurenai was already looking at her expectantly; apparently she'd noticed Hinata's startled reaction to something.

'_Gold Chakra,' _Hinata mouthed in her direction _'so bright.'_

Kurenai nodded; her brow furrowing as she wondered about this.

Hinata turned back toward the subject of her observation, activating her Byakugan yet again, she saw the man throw a piece of wood on the campfire, he didn't seem like a threat to Hinata's eyes and he seemed unaware of their presence just as she'd hoped; a moment later however he did something that Hinata was not expecting.

He turned his head and looked in her direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 7**

Tayuya opened her eyes as something disturbed her sleep, looking up from her perspective seeing as she was lying on her side, she saw Clark standing straight, his back to her as he regarded a part of the treetops in front of him intensely.

_He must have heard something, _Tayuya realized, remembering what he had said about being able to hear her heartbeat _a heartbeat maybe? Or rustling leaves from someone moving in the canopy?_

"What is it Clark?" Tayuya whispered quietly, knowing he would be able to hear it, but whoever was out in the trees wouldn't.

Clark turned back toward her, pointing toward the treetops; then holding up three fingers.

"Three heartbeats?" Tayuya asked in the same quiet whisper that only Clark would hear.

Clark nodded.

"Human?"

Clark nodded again.

Reaching over for her flute Tayuya put it to her lips and began playing a specific tune designed to cast a particular kind of genjutsu she made sure to direct the sound with her Chakra so that Clark wouldn't be affected by it.

The genjutsu in question was a paralysis jutsu created by combining her Chakra with a melody on her flute known as 'The Phantom Chains of Sound'.

She saw Clark look curiously in the direction of the treetops as he seemed to see the effect the genjutsu was having on the other side of the foliage that their observers were hiding behind even though he couldn't hear the sound because of Tayuya using her Chakra to direct it away from him.

_Okay, Clark has ability similar to a byakugan, _Tayuya noted, not that that was actually surprising where Clark was concerned.

Tayuya smiled to herself as she saw Clark fire three short and accurate bursts of heat vision, severing three very specific tree branches, a fraction of a second after this Tayuya stopped playing her flute and released the genjutsu, an instant later their unwanted observers ended up making a forced landing in plain sight.

"So," Clark asked the three, causing Tayuya to smirk as he did "mind telling me what you three were doing spying on us?"

Clark carefully regarded the three he had caught observing Tayuya and himself;

First was a petite girl about the same age as Tayuya, with short dark hair wearing black trousers, a fur lined jacket with a hood, which was currently down and the same open toed sandals that everybody here seemed to wear, the strangest thing about this girl was her eyes, they were pearl colored, and they didn't seem to have any pupils.

Next was a dark haired woman who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties, her hair was long and wavy, reaching down to her back, she was wearing an outfit that appeared to be made of several very wide strips of fabric sown together in such a way as to hug the curves of her figure, and-were the irises of her eyes actually red?

Last was a boy with curly dark hair, he looked the same age as the girl, Clark couldn't make out much of his face however as it was obscured by his dark glasses and the high collar of his coat.

All three were regarding him warily, all three wore headbands with a metal plate on the front that bore some kind of symbol that looked like a combination of a spiral and a leaf (although the young girl wore hers around her neck), and all three were currently white as a sheet, like they had stared into the depths of hell itself.

_Whatever that power was that Tayuya used on them I don't want it used on me, _Clark decided.

The elder of the three; the woman with red eyes was the one who spoke up first, swallowing nervously as she apparently tried to calm down after experiencing the effects of whatever power Tayuya had used on the three she answered Clark's earlier question as to what they were doing.

"Trying to determine if you are a threat to Konoha or not," the red eyed woman replied simply, eying Clark with suspicion.

"I'm not here to hurt anybody," Clark replied "but I don't like to be spied on."

"If you're not trying to hurt anybody," the boy with the shades asked "then what are you doing with a kunoichi from the Sound?"

"Well let's see," Clark replied calmly "I found her half buried under tons of fallen trees, badly injured and _left to die. _What was I supposed to do? Just leave her there?"

The boy seemed about to say something in reply, he shut up as he realized Clark was right but he boy still gave both Clark and Tayuya a dirty look as far as Clark could tell.

"Besides," Clark added with a sigh "she's more Orochimaru's victim than anything else."

At this point Tayuya made her opinion known.

"As much as it pisses me off to admit to being a victim Clark is right," she stated bitterly clenching her fists angrily in her lap as she did and trying hard not to grind her teeth "that snake bastard was using me this whole time and I was too damn stupid to realize it until he threw me away because he didn't have a use for me anymore, _I'm such an idiot_."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Tayuya," Clark told the girl gently "people who are alone and desperate can be very easy for a bastard like Orochimaru to manipulate."

"I guess," Tayuya conceded, her tone becoming melancholy and depressed "I still feel like a fucking idiot though, I served that bastard for years and never realized he was using me until it was too late, if you hadn't been there Clark-."

"But I was, and you have a second chance," Clark told the troubled girl.

Clark then turned to their three unexpected guests, the teenage girl and the woman were now regarding Tayuya with expressions of sympathy, albeit with some suspicion still, shades however was still looking at her and Clark scornfully, he really was a judgemental prig Clark decided.

Looking the woman who was obviously their leader in the eye he continued.

"In any case I was taking her to Konoha-_as she asked me to_-so that she could tell you leaf shinobi everything she knows about Orochimaru," he added "we stopped here to camp for the night because in her injured state Tayuya needs her rest even if I don't and I couldn't exactly super speed her to Konoha even if I knew the way because that would run the risk of aggravating her injuries."

"I guess we wait here until morning and escort you two to Konoha then," the red eyed woman decided reluctantly after much thought on the subject "I'm Kurenai by the way, the girl beside me is Hinata-."

"Um-h-hello," Hinata greeted Clark nervously.

"Hinata is rather shy," Kurenai informed Clark, though he had already figured as much himself "and the boy with the dark glasses is Shino."

"I'm Clark," Clark told Kurenai as he gestured to himself, then he indicated Tayuya "and she's Tayuya."

"Hi," Tayuya greeted the three casually, not really that interested; apparently she was still busy berating herself for trusting Orochimaru.

"We're going to have to send somebody back to Konoha as a messenger to let the Hokage know what the situation is," Kurenai decided "which one of us should go back? Let's see-."

"Send shades," Tayuya suggested with a smirk "he really pisses me off you know."

Clark chuckled slightly at that, struggling to keep from erupting into gales of laughter, the insulted look on Shino's face (or what little Clark could see of it) wasn't helping in that regard.

"I think that's a great idea," Clark agreed once he had managed to get his laughter under control.

"Well Shino does stand a better chance of survival if he's attacked on the way back than Hinata does," Kurenai noted "and since I need to stay here and ensure at least one Jounin level shinobi is present on the off chance that our guests turn hostile I guess that makes him the logical choice, wouldn't you agree Shino?"

Shino nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 8**

The next day Clark, Tayuya, Kurenai and Hinata rose early and began walking the remaining distance to Konoha (Clark carrying Tayuya of course due to her broken legs), Kurenai had of course insisted on holding onto Tayuya's flute after last night's genjutsu demonstration.

Tayuya hadn't been happy about this as indicated by her profuse cursing on the subject, but she had reluctantly (very reluctantly) relented.

Shino had headed back to Konoha the night before to report back to the Hokage on the situation as it now stood.

As they had walked the unlikely group had talked and gotten to know one another, Tayuya had talked first; about her life before Orochimaru, including being orphaned at the tender age of five when her only remaining parent; her mother, had been killed in a bandit attack.

She also related how Orochimaru used to beat her horribly whenever he was frustrated by her taking a longer time than he would have liked her to take to get the hang of something, or when she had been reluctant to kill somebody he told her to kill.

"I used to comfort myself by thinking 'he just wants me to get better at this' or 'at least I have someone who cares.' But he didn't really care about me at all," Tayuya told the group, trying hard not to grind her teeth in anger and (mostly) succeeding "during one of the worse periods he beat me black and blue dozens of times in just a couple of months, a few times he nearly killed me."

In that moment Clark was once again reminded just how much of a monster this Orochimaru was.

I can't imagine what that must have been like," Clark noted sympathetically "I have had a small taste of not having control over my life though."

"You Clark?" Tayuya asked skeptically "I can't even imagine you getting sick."

"I got sick once," Clark corrected his passenger "I ran my powers right down and caught a cold."

" Clark with a cold? That sounds fucking scarily dangerous," Tayuya remarked with a raised eyebrow, this drew a chuckle from Clark.

"It was," Clark replied "I sneezed the door right off the barn."

At this Tayuya had started laughing so hard that Clark had to stop and put her down lest he drop her, meanwhile Hinata was giggling as well and Kurenai was laughing as well.

"It's not funny," Clark protested indignantly "the damn thing flew half a county and nearly hit Lois while she was out jogging."

"I'll bet that made her run faster," Kurenai remarked while Tayuya laughed even harder, then abruptly stopped laughing and, doubled over grimacing in pain.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked her, concern plain on his face as he knelt down beside her ready to help any way he could.

"Argh-fuck- ribs," Tayuya managed to grind out "I'll be fine, just don't make me laugh."

Kurenai was looking at Clark, her face speaking of a suspicion that she seemed to be looking for confirmation of, meanwhile Hinata was looking at Tayuya, the veins around her eyes seemed to be standing out (which Clark thought was odd) and the pupils of her eyes had become just slightly visible.

"Cracked ribs," Clark confirmed.

"How did you know that?" Hinata asked in surprise "I could only tell with my Byakugan."

"X-Ray vision," Clark supplied "how do you think I spotted you through all that foliage last night? Well, that and my super hearing picking up your heartbeat."

"A Byakugan," Hinata remarked "but you're not of the Hyuuga clan, and your eyes don't show the physical signs of a Byakugan."

"Maybe my X-Ray vision isn't the same as a Byakugan," Clark suggested "other than X-Ray vision what does the Byakugan give you?"

"It also gives three hundred and sixty degree vision, telescopic vision and the ability to see Chakra and Chakra networks in people's bodies," Hinata supplied.

"Well mine's not a Byakugan then," Clark supplied "the only special powers my eyes have so far is the X-Ray vision and the heat vision you saw me use last night, my X-Ray eyes also have a problem seeing through lead."

The fact that Clark was willing to share information on a weakness of his, even one as slight as this seemed to make his companions more willing to trust him.

"Okay, so not quite a Byakugan," Kurenai noted "but you also have super hearing? And your hearing is good enough to actually hear someone's heartbeat?"

"From up to forty yards away," Clark confirmed with a nod "I've noticed that Hinata's heartbeat is just slightly irregular, did you suffer an injury to your heart at one time Hinata?"

"Yes, I did actually," Hinata confirmed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I guess it can't do any harm," Hinata agreed quietly.

She then began relating the story of her last Chunin exam, how her own cousin had tried to kill her, and later on how that cousin was defeated by one Uzumaki Naruto, largely to defend Hinata's honor.

"I'm glad that Naruto kid set your cousin straight," Clark remarked "it sounds like he needed it."

"W-well, Neji Ni San has been a lot nicer to my sister and I since that day," Hinata noted, blushing slightly she added "I wish I could have seen Naru Kun defeat him at the Chunin exam though, I hear he gave it his all."

_Is she smitten with this Naruto kid? _Clark wondered, noting the blush on Hinata's face _yes, she is-girl's got it bad._

"I can't imagine things getting that bad between me and my cousin," Clark noted, still a little shocked to hear what had happened "I mean Kara and I have our disagreements, she's even knocked me for a loop a couple of times, resulting in shattered concrete and bent steel respectively, but she's never tried to kill me before."

"Your cousin is just as powerful as you?" Kurenai asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Clark replied "she is, and she can be pretty damn reckless when she's angry."

After that the conversation turned to Clark and his cousin, why they were both so powerful and why Clark's Chakra felt so weird (Hinata noting that it had shown up gold colored to her Byakugan) and why no one had heard of someone as powerful as him before considering the shinobi in the group could sense his Chakra from miles away.

Clark willingly shared the information on where his power came from and the fact that he was native to another reality and looking for a way home, but he remained tight lipped about the rest of his story until it became clear that Kurenai was not going to drop the subject, whereupon he told his companions about Krypton, the Smallville meteor shower and his Kryptonian name.

"Kal El," Kurenai mused "it's a strong sounding name, it suits you well."

"I grew up as Clark Kent," Clark stated flatly "I think of myself as Clark, I have a very hard time thinking of myself as Kal El."

They continued to talk after that until just before midday when the gates of Konoha came into view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 9**

After arriving in Konoha Tayuya was taken to the hospital to be placed in a ward under heavy guard by the Leaf Village's ANBU shinobi while Clark was escorted to the Hokage's office to be debriefed about who and what he was and where he came from.

He had pretty much figured out by now that in a world full of shinobi with the ability to sense Chakra trying to keep his powers and origins secret would be pretty pointless, so when the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, Tsunade asked him about it he just got it over with and told her.

Of course she had then asked her chief interrogator Morino Ibiki to use some of his less brutal interrogation methods to verify Clark's story, namely ones based on genjutsu, it had been a harrowing ordeal for Clark, but in the end Ibiki had been satisfied that Clark was telling the truth.

"Are you certain?" Tsunade asked as Ibiki finished relating what he had learned.

"Completely," Ibiki replied "the methods we used made him incapable of deceiving us in any way, until their effects wear off that is, in any case it is clear to me that everything he told you was true, and I don't believe him to be a threat, however-."

"Go on," Tsunade prompted.

"In the course of the interrogation I believe that we may have uncovered another ability," Ibiki informed the Hokage "one Kent San doesn't even realize he has."

"What kind of ability?"

"A natural resistance to genjutsu I believe," Ibiki replied "he isn't completely immune; we were able to enter his mind to verify his story, but only with great difficulty. It's possible that all of his people are like that."

"Interesting," Tsunade noted "with the right training he could become almost completely impervious to genjutsu."

"That is a distinct possibility," Ibiki agreed "in fact I believe that the only reason we could enter his mind at all was because he _allowed _us to, because he has nothing to hide and he wanted us to realize that."

"Hmm, we need to teach Clark how to mask his Chakra at least," Tsunade mused to herself "after all, we don't want somebody like Orochimaru or worse; the Akatsuki finding out about him."

"It might help to teach him some basic Shinobi skills to give him better use and control of his Kryptonian powers as well," Ibiki suggested "but I don't think we need to teach him much beyond that."

"And what of the Sound Nin he brought back? What was her name? Tayuya?"

"As soon as I asked her about Orochimaru at the hospital she couldn't spill the beans on him fast enough, or stop insulting him for that matter," Ibiki noted with a smile "it seems she is quite upset with him for using her and casting her aside the way he did, in effect it would seem she has defected to us."

"Do we have another Mitarashi Anko here?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"So it would seem," Ibiki noted.

"Let's hope this one is less bloodthirsty," Tsunade wished lightly "what has she given us?"

"Quite a lot," Ibiki replied "for starters she has informed us that Orochimaru is constantly changing the location of his Hidden Sound village, but it's location when she left was in the Land of Rice Paddies, she was even kind enough to draw the location on a map for us, she also told us of the seals and genjutsu traps that Orochimaru uses to secure any of his bases that are still active and how to bypass them. She gave us more, but it may take some time for us to pore over it all."

"And now the big question is 'what do we do with Tayuya?'"

Clark's interrogation by Morino Ibiki was not an experience he cared to repeat, but he had submitted to it willingly so as to allay people's fears about him.

Every shinobi in the village knew his secret by now, Clark was certain of that, he tried to ignore the stares of the villagers as he headed to the Hokage's office again, having been asked to come straight there as soon as Ibiki's men let him go, apparently some of the villagers knew his origins now as well.

Clark wasted no time finding Tsunade's office as soon as he entered the Hokage tower, pausing at the door outside he knocked lightly.

"Come in Clark," Tsunade called from inside, no surprise she knew it was him, his Chakra must show up like a beacon to these people he thought, having been invited to enter he did so.

"You wanted to see me Lady Tsunade?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Tsunade replied "please sit down."

Clark did so; Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke.

"I understand you need a place to stay while you're stuck in our world," Tsunade surmised.

"Yes, that would be correct," Clark confirmed "and hopefully help finding my way home."

"I don't know about the last one Clark," Tsunade replied "but I can sort out the first easily enough, and even pay you to help with the defense of this village if you're willing."

"As long as I don't have to kill anybody I don't have a problem with that," Clark nodded "that and if you could try and see that Tayuya doesn't end up executed or in prison I would be grateful."

"I'll see what I can do on that last one," Tsunade agreed "can't make any promises though except that she won't be executed, why are you willing to go out of your way for her Clark?"

"From what I can tell about her- and I'm usually a pretty good judge of character," Clark spoke up after a moment's thought "despite her past and her thorny attitude Tayuya is a good kid, she's had it rough though and has had to struggle just to survive, easy to see why Orochimaru was able to sink his claws into her."

"It sounds like you relate to her in some ways Clark," Tsunade noted from the way he spoke "being an orphan yourself; and the last of your race no less."

"I do actually," Clark nodded sagely "I see her and I can't help but think 'but for a twist of fate that could have been me' if not for the love and support of my adoptive parents I probably would've ended up in the hands of a bastard like Orochimaru too, and that scares the hell out of me."

"I can understand why," Tsunade replied thoughtfully "rest assured I'll do what I can."

**Replies to reviews**

**SFBKludge; Thanks, your encouragement is appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 10**

Earth 1

A Queen Industries research facility, several miles outside of Metropolis.

"Put those control consoles over near the wall," Doctor Emil Hamilton, (who Chloe simply called 'Doctor Emil') instructed the men moving the equipment for the dimensional transporter into the facility "keep them well away from the center of this area, we're going to need plenty of room when we fire the device up again."

The transport beam emitter stood in the center of the large room that was to be used, it was already bolted solidly to the floor, Platt and Santiago were there as well busily diagnosing faults and isolating short circuits in the workings of the device, along with several Queen Industries technicians who were currently receiving numerous instructions from the two scientists.

"Doctor Emil, could I have a moment of your time?" asked the CEO and owner of Queen Industries, none other than Oliver Queen himself.

"I think I can spare that," Emil replied with a nod "what did you want to talk about?"

"I think you already know doctor," Oliver replied seriously.

"Ah yes, you want to know how much good your techs are doing," Emil paused for a moment "we should gain two or three days, not much but hopefully enough to make a difference, they're also saving us the trouble of making a second device in portable form to transport Mr. Kent back from the other universe with, the only problem on that front is a power source sufficient to run the portable device while still being portable itself."

"There is something my company has been working on as a side project," Oliver supplied "a way of generating energy using an artificial singularity, still highly experimental, but it might just do the trick."

"Have your people bring the specs down," Emil suggested "I'll start looking into a way to make it portable."

"I'll do that," Oliver agreed.

"You realize the odds are against us here," Emil reminded the billionaire "I'm not saying we shouldn't try to get Mr. Kent back, just that we shouldn't get our hopes up too high."

"I know," Oliver replied grimly "but as long as there's any hope of getting Clark back I'm not going to stop trying to do just that."

Earth 2

"Fuck it all, why does my life have to be so fucked up," Tayuya muttered under her breath as she lay in the hospital bed "father dead before I even knew him, mother dead when I'm five, eating fucking garbage to survive, manipulated by that dick sucking faggot Orochimaru, beaten by that sand bitch with the fan, buried under tons of fucking trees, and now I'm stuck in a hospital room with some loud ass little shit in an orange jumpsuit because he wouldn't stay in the hospital and the old hag threw him into the one hospital room he couldn't get out of-_mine_."

"Are you actually going to say something or are you just going to mutter under your breath all day," said orange jump suited ninja demanded "out in the forest you couldn't stop cussing us all out."

"Do I look like I want to talk to you shithead," Tayuya shouted at the blonde haired annoyance "just leave me the hell alone okay."

"At least tell me why you and your team took Sasuke."

Tayuya could feel a vein starting to throb in her temple, this kid was really starting to piss her off.

"Because I was manipulated into it by that snake faced faggot Orochimaru that's why," she screamed at him at the top of her lungs "and what the fuck's with the orange huh?"

"I like orange."

"Do you like being a target?" Tayuya asked "because wearing _that _you might as well wear a sign saying 'to kill the dumbass ninja stick kunai here.'"

"Say's the girl in traction," the hyper ninja retorted "anyway, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm gonna be Hokage of the hidden leaf village."

"Pfft-Yeah right."

"I will," Naruto insisted "you just wait and see."

"I'll believe that _if _I see it shithead," Tayuya responded with a very unladylike snort (not that she'd ever worried about being ladylike), then continued "oh, and I'm Tayuya."

"At least I know what to call you now," Naruto replied "so what are you gonna do about helping us get Sasuke back?"

"My legs are fucked up; I've already done everything I can, namely tell you guys everything I know about my faggot of a former boss, if you expect-."

At that exact moment the conversation was interrupted by the door of the ward opening, a moment later Clark walked into the ward, his torn clothes replaced with new ones in the primary colors he seemed to favor.

"Perfect timing Clark," Tayuya remarked "you just saved me from being driven batshit insane by shithead here," she jerked her head in Naruto's direction, causing him to pout childishly.

"Hmm, so who's your roommate?" Clark asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde beamed with near hyperactive enthusiasm "who are you?"

"Oh, you're that kid who set Neji straight at the Chunin exam, I'm Clark, Clark Kent."

"Clark," Naruto seemed to be in thought for a moment "you're that alien guy that Granny Tsunade mentioned, do you really have superpowers? Heat blasts from the eyes? Freeze breath and super strength?"  
"Yes, I have all that," Clark replied, then focused his attention on the ward's other occupant "how are you feeling Tayuya?"

"Like I had a forest dropped on me," Tayuya replied, while Naruto was practically begging for the secret of obtaining powers like Clark's, and currently being ignored "that and everything I believed and thought I knew turned out to be total bullshit, my whole life has been a damn lie, and now I got no real purpose."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay," Clark replied as he turned to leave.

"Clark, wait," Tayuya called after him "don't get me wrong, I _am _grateful to you for saving my life, but I can't help wondering if I was worth your effort doing so, maybe I should have died out there after all."

"Don't wish that," Clark told her sternly "if I had to do it again I'd do exactly the same thing and save your life again."

"I know you would Clark," Tayuya replied "that's who you are after all, so damn perfect I feel like trash compared to you."

"You don't need to feel that way you know," Clark told her "everybody makes mistakes."

"He's right," Naruto piped up "sure, you served that jerk, but at least you're trying to make amends by telling us what you know about him."

"That don't come close to balancing the scales shithead," Tayuya told Naruto flatly "a lifetime of making up for shit couldn't cover what I've done."

"Maybe the scales don't need balancing," Clark suggested.

"Or maybe I'm screwed," Tayuya replied sadly.

**Replies to reviews**

**Alec McDowell; You'd be right that Clark is enjoying being able to 'let his hair down' so to speak, however, as you've probably also noticed he's also still having some trouble throwing off old habits early on, but he has already adapted in that regard by the time he reaches Konoha.**

**And yes, he does end up playing therapist to Tayuya quite a bit (but seriously, she needs help as you'll see later)as for Hinata, helping her may get into the story later on, but her problems are more lack of confidence than anything else while Tayuya is the classic abused child.**

**Oh, and he helps out with other things as well, but I won't say what just yet.**

**End of replies.**

**Oh btw guys, I was originally going to tell this whole story in one go, but I've decided to make it a two part story, so the next chapter will be the end of 'part one' so to speak, it seemed an appropriate place to end it and take a break for a couple of days before I begin writing the next part of the saga, I'm also thinking of making this fic the start of a series.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Smallville/Naruto**

**Redeemer**

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Naruto; Smallville is owned by Warner Brothers television and its creators Alfred Gough and Miles Millar and is based on 'Superman' created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster, the Manga series' Naruto' is owned by its creator Masashi Kishimoto and all characters featured in Naruto are the property of said author, all Smallville characters are owned by DC comics.

This work is strictly for Fan enjoyment and no profit is derived from it.

Fanfiction Written by; Dean Donnell.

**Chapter 11**

A couple of days after Clark had brought Tayuya to Konoha her fate was decided by the village council.

Tsunade had managed (with great difficulty) to convince the council to forgo execution or imprisonment, however, the council was adamant that some form of punishment be applied for Tayuya's past actions;

And so she was confined to the village until the information she had provided could be verified, and banned from ever being a kunoichi again.

On the plus side, now that Tayuya wasn't a prisoner anymore Tsunade was allowed to use healing jutsus to repair her broken bones and her other injuries, and so Tayuya was now able to get around, albeit on crutches, she was still staying in the hospital for the moment seeing as how she wasn't yet fully recovered, but there were no ANBU guards on her ward now.

Tayuya's physical injuries were healing well; it was her emotional state however that was of greater concern, the argument she got into with Temari shortly before the sand Kunoichi left for Suna hadn't helped matters either, harsh words had been said between the two of them;

There was one small mercy in the form of Shikamaru not holding a grudge however, when Tayuya had asked him why he wasn't still angry with her his reply had been a typical Shikamaru response.

"Holding a grudge is too troublesome," he had told her.

Her depression hadn't been apparent as Clark carried her back to Konoha, at least not to the worrying extent it was later, it was only after she had given up Orochimaru's secrets as she had intended to that she seemed to lapse into despair, but it became truly noticeable after she was told that she wasn't allowed to be a ninja anymore.

She would often be seen in the garden out the back of the hospital during this period, seeking comfort by the koi pond.

Clark and some others including Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune had attempted to lift her out of her dark mood, but to no avail, she had even stopped cursing for the most part, which to anyone who knew her would ring some serious alarm bells.

By the fourth day Clark had convinced Tsunade to return Tayuya's flute to her, but even that didn't seem to lift her out of her depression.

Nearly a week after Tayuya's admittance Naruto, and a girl named Haruno Sakura had left the village along with a Sannin named Jiraia to act upon the information Tayuya had given them regarding Orochimaru's base in the Land of Rice Paddies, they had confirmed that everything Tayuya had told the village was true-.

-However, Jiraia's report also mentioned that they had missed Orochimaru by just a few hours.

When Tayuya heard that Orochimaru had gotten away her depression had gotten worse.

Just over a week after her admittance however it became apparent just how bad Tayuya's despair had become.

Clark was headed toward Tayuya's hospital room, he was accompanied by Sakura (who surprisingly didn't hold a grudge against Tayuya for her part in Sasuke's abduction) and Hinata, once again they hoped to try and lift her out of her depression, as they entered however the room was empty.

They began searching around the hospital, trying to find out where she was, but nobody seemed to know, after a while they bumped into Shizune.

"Shizune," Sakura called out "we're looking for Tayuya, do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her since early this morning," Shizune replied "to tell you the truth; I'm starting to get worried."

"Us too," Sakura replied, concern furrowing her brow, missing nearly all morning, not good.

It was Clark however who caught on first, his face taking on a look of horror as he realized what was happening and hoped he wasn't too late to prevent it.

"Oh no-_oh god no,_" Clark became frantic, he needed to figure out where she had gone _now _"think Kent, _think,_" he told himself "where would she-_the koi pond, _of course."

Clark took off in a blur of super speed, praying he wasn't too late while Sakura, Hinata, and Shizune headed after him as fast as they could move.

A haunting melody sounded through the garden from the near the koi pond, a melody played on a flute that was a young girl's most treasured possession, every note reflecting the sadness of the one playing the music, Tayuya.

Finally she stopped playing, putting her flute down on the bench beside her she reached into the back of the trousers she was wearing and pulled out the kunai she had concealed there, she had palmed it off of one of her visitors early this morning, the fool had never even realized it, she eyed the weapon thoughtfully for a moment.

_Well, _she thought tiredly _may as well get it over with._

Grasping the kunai with both hands, she held it so that its point was toward her chest, one quick stab and it would all be over.

"Sorry Clark," Tayuya whispered sadly "there are some people even you can't save."

Then she stabbed in hard.

However, before the fatal blow could land both of Tayuya's wrists were seized simultaneously in a grasp that was gentle and compassionate, yet strong beyond measure, stopping the momentum of the blow instantly as a sudden gust of wind blew her hair around, she looked up to see the face of the person who had saved her.

"You're not one of those people Tayuya," Clark told her, conviction strong in his voice.

"I have no reason to go on living," Tayuya told Clark, pain obvious on her face "for years my only purpose in life was to serve Orochimaru, then when he cast me aside, betrayed me my whole purpose for living was ripped away from me, for a while I had another purpose, getting back at him, but now I can't even do that, the bastard got away and I have no information to share on where he went."

Clark looked up, noting the arrival of the others as he gently took the kunai from Tayuya and set down well out of her reach as he sat down on the bench beside her; finally he spoke.

"So seek a new purpose," Clark suggested "I may not know you that well Tayuya, but I know enough to know that giving up like this isn't you."

"Seek a new purpose? How the hell am I supposed to do that Clark?" Tayuya demanded hotly "I've been banned from being a fucking shinobi."

"In this world- yeah," Clark agreed "but there's always the world I come from, my world could always use some more heroes."

"A hero? Me?" Tayuya asked bitterly accompanied by a laugh of despair rather than humor "with my past? We aren't all perfect like you are Clark."

"Perfect?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow "you think I'm perfect?"

"How are you not perfect?" Tayuya asked bitterly "you're powerful, selfless, smart and heroic, I feel like trash compared to you."

"You know how kryptonite affects me right?"  
"Yeah, you told me a few days ago."

"Did you know that there's more than one kind of kryptonite?" Clark asked the troubled young girl.

"No," Tayuya replied "I didn't know that."

"Well there is," Clark assured her "do you want to know how red kryptonite affects my kind?"

"How does it affect you?" Tayuya asked; her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Like a drug," Clark replied "a really bad drug, it removes a Kryptonian's inhibitions, it makes us extremely selfish and rebellious and a real danger to everyone around us, I've been on that stuff before, and what it brought out in me-."

"But that doesn't compare really," Tayuya replied "you were under the influence of a drug; I had all my wits about me when I chose to serve Orochimaru."

"Maybe," Clark admitted "but I was the one who chose to put that ring on, knowing how it would affect me, because I needed to feel better, do you know how I first learned of my Kryptonian heritage?"

"No, I don't," Tayuya admitted.

"From messages left to me by my biological father Jor El," Clark replied "one such message left in the ship that brought me to Earth said 'on Earth you will find the humans, they are a flawed race, shot through with weakness, rule them with strength my son' it seemed to me to be a directive to conquer, which was something I didn't want to do, but Jor El kept pressuring me to do as he said."

"What happened next?"

"It turned out that the message was a test, to see if I would reject the conqueror's path, which I did," Clark told Tayuya "but I came to believe in the process of this that destroying the ship was my only option, I won't go into detail as to how I did that, what I will say is that it resulted in an explosion that left my mother seriously injured, she was pregnant at the time, finally able to conceive after years of not being able to," Clark's voice became rough with sorrow at the memory "she lost the baby."

"Clark-I," Tayuya found herself unable to think of anything to say for the first time in her life "oh god."

"That's not all," Clark added "It was this mistake that left me so depressed that I made another terrible mistake, I put on that damn red K ring. After that I went on a crime spree for three months in Metropolis, broke in auto teller machines and stole all the money, ripped off more vault doors than I can count, hurt dozens of police officers who tried to stop me, it's a miracle nobody was killed."

"Or something of the Clark I know still inside," Tayuya suggested with a weak smile "obviously you came back from that though."

"I did," Clark confirmed "but not without help, my father risked everything to save me, in order to do so however he had to temporarily take on the powers of a Kryptonian, and this placed so much strain on his body that he suffered permanent damage to his heart."

"That was what claimed his life," Tayuya realized.

"In the end, yes," Clark confirmed, rolling up his sleeve a little to show Tayuya the watch he wore "this wristwatch is all I have left of him, just as your flute is all you have left of your mother, he died ultimately because I made _another _terrible mistake, I'm not perfect Tayuya, but you don't need to be perfect to be a hero, heroes aren't made by the powers, or your past, it's the decisions you make _now _and why you make them that determine who you are, heroes are made in the moment."

"Do you really think I have what it takes to be a hero?" Tayuya asked; desperation plain in her eyes.

"I know you do," Clark assured the young girl, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder "I believe in you, ultimately however it has to be your choice, as long as you're not going all dark side, or trying to kill yourself I promise that whatever choice you make you will have my full support for as long as I can give it."

Tayuya just sat there for a moment, looking down, her face hidden, her shoulders shaking slightly, her hands fisted in her lap, as Clark looked closer he saw that drops of moisture were appearing on her hands and the legs of the trousers she was wearing.

"Tayuya?' Clark asked, trying to get his head around what he was seeing, he reached over and gently turned her face toward him.

Tayuya was crying all right, the tears were plain in her eyes, Clark was dumbstruck, this was something he'd never seen her do before; she immediately turned her face away again, hiding her tears, clearly ashamed of them.

"It's okay," Clark assured her gently "you don't need to be ashamed, this doesn't make you weak, it just makes you human."

Then Clark did the only thing he could think of to do next, he embraced the troubled girl and tried to console her as best he could as she wept against his chest, openly, no longer trying to hold her sorrow inside.

_How long has she been holding all this inside? _Clark wondered as he tried his best to comfort Tayuya _years probably._

After a while Tayuya's tears were finally spent, and as she calmed down Clark let her go, she looked at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Clark replied simply.

"Oh- by the way Clark-."

"Yeah?"

"Could you make sure that kunai finds its way back to Naruto, I'm sure he wants it back."

**This story will be continued in 'Seizing the Future****'**


End file.
